One Little Coyote
One Little Coyote is a Riders in the Sky song from their Harmony Ranch album. The Wiggles sing this song on It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. This song lasts 5 minutes, and as such, it is one of the longest songs The Wiggles have ever recorded, due to the gradually increasing length of its verses. Song Lyrics As I rode my pony across the western plain, We stopped and heard a sweet and sad refrain, It filled the sundown skies with a lonesome tune, It was 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We stopped and heard a sweet and sad refrain, 2 wise old night owls calling “Come home soon” (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 3 big elk bugling through the trees, 2 wise old night owls calling “Come home soon” (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 4 moo cows lowing in the breeze (Mooo), 3 big elk bugling through the trees (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise old night owls calling “Come home soon” (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling) As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 5 prairie dogs whistling at a snake (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 6 beavers slapping tails upon a lake (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 7 gesse honking cross the sky (Honk honk), 6 beavers slap (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 8 mustangs whinnying wild and high (Neigh), 7 geese (Honk honk), 6 beavers slap (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain, We heard 9 buffalo stampede and run away (galloping is heard), 8 mustangs (Neigh), 7 geese (Honk honk), 6 beavers slap (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs (Whistling), 4 moo cows (Mooo), 3 big elk (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise owls (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). As I rode my pony across the western plain We heard 10 cowboys singing loud, ‘cause Its payday (Yee haw! Whoo!), 9 buffalo stampede and run away (galloping is heard), 8 mustang whinnying wild and high (Neigh), 7 geese honking ‘cross the sky (Honk honk), 6 beavers slapping tails upon a lake (Hands clapping), 5 prairie dogs whistling at a snake (Whistling), 4 moo cows lowing in the breeze (Mooo), 3 big elk bugling through the trees (Bugle fanfare), 2 wise old night owls calling “Come home soon" (Come home soon), And 1 little coyote howling at the moon (Howling). Song Credits Trivia * The DVD and CD versions differ the backing vocals and animal sounds by Human Nature and The Wiggles and also the DVD version omits the banjo which was heard in the CD version. *Jeff Fatt is not credited for playing the accordion or piano. *The song was sung by Riders in the Sky, Visit them at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QTj-xWUQ5hA *The Wiggles are not credited for backing vocals on the It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! video. Appearances Video Appearance *It's A Wiggly Wiggly World! Album Appearance *It's A Wiggly Wiggly World! Category:Wiggles songs Category:It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! songs Category:Songs Category:2000 songs Category:2000 Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Counting Songs Category:Music Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:Douglas B Green Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Songs Focused On Wags Category:Cumulative songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:1991 Category:1991 songs Category:Songs that Key Change